Dust
by Dark K. Sly
Summary: “Perder o homem que amava ou deixá-lo morrer na sua frente. Ela só precisava escolher a maneira menos dolorosa de não ter mais Draco.” DracoXPansy


**Nada me pertence. Nem os personagens, nem as citações.**

**Esta fic é uma UA não-mágica, mas meio que tem spoilers meio estranhos do sétimo livro. Não que alguém duvidasse que seria o Harry a matar o Voldie, mas enfim.**

**Divirtam-se \o

* * *

**

_Dust_

_"Ninguém é mais escravo do que aquele que se considera livre sem o ser."  
__Goethe_

Cinco carreiras de pó branco e uma nota de cem.

Cinco carreiras perfeitamente desenhadas em linha reta.

Um tubo com a nota, feito com mãos nervosas e com a antecipação de tudo que sabia que ia sentir. A festa que ia ser curta demais para o tempo dos seus movimentos, a mulher que pareceria fácil demais pela sua energia, a dor que pareceria distante demais, porque já não tinha mente, nem precisava dela.

O pó branco não lhe deixava _sentir._

E ele não queria _pensar._

Cinco batidas na porta interrompem o gesto contínuo do homem loiro que já tinha a cabeça inclinada sobre o tampo de vidro da mesa da sala.

Draco foi até lá e a abriu, encontrando Pansy, Blaise e Nott esperando por ele. Quando entrou na sala, Blaise viu o pó em cima da mesa e encarou Draco.

- Ia começar sem a gente?

Draco deu um sorriso de canto.

- Sou eu quem paga. – respondeu, enquanto puxava Pansy para um beijo. A garota correspondeu, contente, e logo em seguida Draco a largou e trouxe do armário uma garrafa de whisky, enquanto os outros dois rapazes se ajoelhavam em volta da mesa.

Pansy preferiu apenas sentar-se ao lado de Draco e tirou uma carteira de cigarros da bolsa. Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha, em uma pergunta muda diante da recusa também muda dela a um hábito já tão comum entre eles.

- Essa coisa mata. – ela declarou, acendendo o cigarro e arrumando uma mecha dos cabelos loiros atrás da orelha. O olhar incrédulo dos três rapazes a fez dar de ombros, enquanto tragava o cigarro e deixava a fumaça sair lentamente de sua boca, - E faz mal para a pele. – acrescentou, com um sorriso um tanto cínico.

Draco riu de leve, enquanto Blaise a olhava com um ar surpreso. Ela deu de ombros novamente e os três rapazes não demoraram a sumir com as cinco carreiras de pó branco sobre a mesa. Duas para Nott, duas para Draco e uma para Blaise. Draco fez menção de levantar-se para pegar mais, mas Blaise segurou seu braço.

- Não por mim. Já estou bem assim. – ele disse. O rapaz levantou-se mesmo assim e tirou o pacotinho de plástico de dentro de um dos livros da sua estante, colocando-o no bolso.

- Para onde hoje? – ele perguntou, já agitado.

Pansy não gostava disso. Não gostava de Draco agitado, falso. Não gostava dele sem pensar, parecendo imune a qualquer gesto. Não gostava da maneira como ele se comportava quando estava sob o efeito da droga, mas não achava oportunidade para falar sobre isso com ele.

Não conseguia conversar sobre mais _nada_ com ele, na verdade. Não desde o fim daquela "guerra". Todas as acusações que os Malfoy sofreram por terem ajudado Tom Riddle, um dos maiores criminosos do país. Corrupção, tráfico de drogas, prostituição, venda de armas. Dizer algo ilícito era falar sobre os negócios de Riddle. E quando o filho dos Potter, o casal assassinado por Riddle, dezessete anos atrás, conseguira pôr o homem na cadeia, o nome Malfoy foi um dos primeiros a surgir. Não que alguma acusação tivesse sido realmente comprovada, o dinheiro deles continuava o mesmo, mas seu nome estava acabado. E para pessoas como Draco, nome era algo que **realmente** importava.

Lucius e Narcissa haviam partido para uma de suas casas na França, esperando o fim do escândalo. Draco decidira ficar. Pansy não fazia idéia do porquê, mas ficava contente mesmo assim. Amava aquele garoto – homem – desde que conseguia se lembrar. Era o homem de sua vida. Muito mais prático tê-lo em Londres, ao seu lado, do que em Paris, sozinho.

Mas em noites como aquela Pansy realmente não sabia se havia sido a melhor escolha. A boate cheia, a luz sombria, quando não ofuscante, o ambiente pesado e Draco parecendo sentir-se em casa. Vinte minutos lá dentro e ele sumia no banheiro. Mais dez minutos ao lado dos amigos e ele sumia novamente.

Enquanto Nott e Blaise e, às vezes, até mesmo ela passavam o resto da noite com whisky, Draco fazia questão de cheirar tudo, absolutamente _tudo_ que tivesse no bolso, às vezes chegando a sair da boate e sumir alguns minutos para comprar mais. E Pansy não gostava.

Começara como diversão típica de pós-adolescência e primeiros dias de faculdade. A liberdade do próprio apartamento, dinheiro para gastar e nenhum adulto para supervisionar. Era engraçado, por certas vezes inebriante, e causava um certo alívio, porque, durante algumas horas – que não demoravam a se reduzir a minutos – tudo parecia mais fácil, ela se julgava invencível, o raciocínio rápido, ágil, mil pensamentos por minuto, tudo junto agora.

Desde o primeiro minuto, o amortecimento da língua, não sentir o céu da boca, tudo ficando mais rápido, a respiração, os movimentos e pensamentos, era bom, entorpecente, até que Pansy começou a desgostar dos efeitos posteriores. Lábios e língua cortados, o gosto amargo da boca, o leve desespero quando se via sem pó, o medo de não conseguir mais, o medo maior de ficar tão dependente daquilo que nunca mais conseguiria sair. Mas, acima de tudo, o medo dos pássaros.

Foi no apartamento de Draco que ela percebeu, pela primeira vez, o medo enorme, quase dominante, que ela sentia dos pássaros. A noite passada entre carreiras de pó, litros de whisky e vodca e jogos de cartas que ninguém se importava em jogar, era apenas a desculpa. E então os pássaros começaram a cantar.

A noite havia passado, a noite toda, todas as catorze horas da noite do rígido inverno inglês, e ela ainda estava ali.

Os _pássaros cantavam_. E ela estava ali.

Sem esperanças de adormecer tão cedo, vendo o dia chegar, a noite ir embora, ouvindo o canto dos pássaros que anunciavam o novo dia, e ela estava ali. Não iria conseguir dormir, iria se revirar na cama por horas, literalmente horas, deitaria ao lado de Draco para vê-lo se revirando da mesma maneira, a vontade enorme de simplesmente continuar cheirando até o _mundo_ acabar, e saber que não podia.

E os malditos pássaros _cantavam._

Sentiu tanto desespero aquele dia, tanto desamparo, tanta _angústia_ que decidira nunca mais chegar perto daquele maldito pó outra vez.

Não havia conseguido. Fora necessário que fosse para a casa dos pais, durante um feriado excepcionalmente longo, e _tivesse_ que ficar longe daquilo. Sentira dor, sua mãe percebera qual era o problema dela e fizera uma ameaça que surtiu muito efeito: era seu "hábito" ou sua liberdade. Queria voltar a morar com os pais? Não, obrigada. Então, nada de chegar _perto_ da maldita droga outra vez.

E ela, com muito esforço, conseguira. E era só agora, observando de fora o comportamento de Draco, que ela percebia quão mais sério o caso do seu namorado era. Draco já não vivia para si. Ele vivia para o vício. Ela o vira ficar ansioso e nervoso a cada minuto que se passara nos últimos quinze minutos e não precisava ser nenhum gênio para adivinhar: seu pó havia acabado, ele não tinha mais. E, por isso, a festa acabara, nada mais tinha graça, Draco estava indo embora.

Pansy se apressou para sair com ele, percebendo as linhas do rosto quase rígidas, a maneira tensa como segurava o volante, e a garota se pegou quase rezando para que chegassem ao apartamento dele bem e, de preferência, em um único pedaço. Mas Draco parecia ter outros planos e parou com o carro na frente do prédio dela.

- Eu pensei que nós íamos para a sua casa. – ela disse, acariciando o rosto dele, levemente.

- Hoje não. Amanhã eu te ligo. Boa noite. – ele disse rápido, dando um beijo ainda mais rápido no rosto dela.

Pansy o encarou mais alguns segundos e então saiu do carro, entrando em seu apartamento. Sozinha.

Durante algum tempo ela pensara que Draco era seu. Seu namorado, seu amigo, seu amante.

Nunca antes havia percebido com tanta clareza que Draco nunca fora dela, e agora era menos ainda.

Draco era do pó.

E de mais nada.

* * *

_"Primeiro fazemos nossos __hábitos,__ depois nossos hábitos nos fazem."  
__John Dryden_

O som da campainha fez Pansy correr para abri-la. Ao ver o rapaz moreno, seu amigo há tanto tempo, teve que forçar um sorriso e tentar esconder sua decepção. Mas esse era o mal dos amigos antigos. Eles sempre sabem quando você está fingindo.

- Nossa, Pansy. Não pareça tão animada ou eu vou achar que você gostou de me ver. – Blaise disse com um sorriso magoado, um pouco de brincadeira, uma parte maior de verdade.

A garota abriu mais a porta, sorrindo de verdade desta vez, e ele entrou, enquanto ela dava de ombros e fechava a porta atrás de si.

- Pensei que era Draco. Ele sabe que temos que entregar esse trabalho amanhã e nós já adiamos três vezes por causa dele.

- Eu não acho que ele vá vir. – Blaise declarou em voz baixa, mas séria, e viu os olhos da garota loira encherem-se de lágrimas.

- É a nota do semestre. – ela respondeu baixinho, como que para convencer o amigo, e a si mesma, que aquilo iria importar para Draco.

- Há quantos dias ele nem _aparece_ na faculdade, Pansy? Você sabe que ele não se importa. Ele não se importa com _mais nada._ E me dói ser eu a dizer isso, Pansy, mas você sabe que a situação do Draco é complicada. Eu acho... Eu acho que a gente devia ligar para os pais dele.

Pansy lhe deu um olhar reprovador.

- Você sabe que ele nos mata se a gente fizer isso. – ela disse, acendendo o cigarro que havia tirado de cima da mesa.

- Pansy, ele está _se_ matando. Eu sei o quanto você se importa com ele. Se você se importa mesmo, faça alguma coisa. Ligue para a Cissy.

- Por que _você_ não liga, se acha que é o certo? – ela perguntou, um tom acusatório na voz.

Blaise deu um sorriso de lado, não tão charmoso quanto o de Draco, mas um hábito que todos eles tinham, e respondeu, enquanto afastava uma mecha loira do rosto da garota, se aproximando dela.

- Porque eu não me importo com ele. Eu me importo com você.

Pansy o analisou em silêncio por um momento, antes de sorrir, sinceramente desta vez.

- Você é um bom amigo, Blaise.

- E podia ser muito mais, se você deixasse.

Um silêncio desconfortável caiu entre os dois, até que Blaise começou a tirar livros e o _laptop_ da mochila, para fazerem o trabalho.

Horas mais tarde, Blaise foi embora, levemente irritado porque Pansy havia o forçado a colocar o nome de Draco no trabalho, mesmo que ele não tivesse nem ligado para inventar alguma desculpa.

Pansy pegou as chaves do carro e decidiu ir até a casa de Draco. Não telefonaria antes. Se o fizesse, ele sempre podia dizer que não queria vê-la, ou não atender e fingir que não estava em casa.

Esperou na porta por quase quinze minutos, antes que ele aparecesse, não querendo usar a própria chave para dar espaço ao garoto.

Uma camiseta cinza, amassada, rosto cheio de marcas de cansaço e um nervosismo típico dele, nos últimos tempos.

- Oi. – ela disse, sentindo-se um tanto intimidada pelo ar de insatisfação que ele tinha ao abrir a porta. – Posso entrar?

Ele não respondeu, apenas abriu mais a porta e deixou que a garota passasse.

Todas as janelas do apartamento estavam fechadas, até mesmo a cortina da enorme sacada que tinha uma vista linda da cidade e que Draco costumava adorar. Draco continuava em silêncio, enquanto ela olhava em volta e via uma carreira de pó sobre a mesa de centro.

- Por que você não foi à faculdade? – perguntou, a voz cautelosa.

- Uma falta não vai me matar. – ele respondeu ríspido, a voz áspera, o queixo rígido.

- Faz mais de uma semana que você não vai à aula, Draco.

- E você veio aqui para dar uma de mãe, Pansy? – irritação transbordando de cada sílaba, enquanto ele andava a esmo pela sala, evitando olhar nos olhos da namorada.

- Não, Draco, eu vim porque nós tínhamos um trabalho hoje e você não apareceu. De novo. Faz uma semana que você não aparece na faculdade. Faz dez dias que você não me telefona. Eu aposto que se eu não te ligasse, você nem ia mais falar comigo! Eu sou sua namorada, Draco!

- Isso é fácil de ser mudado. – ele respondeu, ainda sem encará-la.

A garota suspirou.

- Draco... Você não acha que isso está indo longe demais?

- Do que é que você está falando, Pansy? – ele indagou, quase gritando, assumindo uma postura defensiva no mesmo momento.

- Eu estou falando do pó que está em cima daquela mesa. Eu estou falando das suas roupas que parecem não ser trocadas há dias. Eu estou falando do fato que você não fala com ninguém há dias. Eu estou falando que eu te amo e não consigo fazer nada para te ajudar, porque parece que _você_ não quer ser ajudado! O que está acontecendo, Draco? Onde está o garoto que eu amo? Onde é que está o meu namorado?

- As pessoas mudam, Pansy! Eu mudei. Acostume-se com isso!

- Você não _mudou_, Draco, você está se destruindo e eu ME RECUSO a ficar parada e ver você acabar consigo mesmo desse jeito!

- Não é como se você pudesse fazer alguma coisa, Pansy! Se você veio aqui para ficar me enchendo, VAI EMBORA!

Draco andava de um lado para o outro da sala, seu olhar passando rápido de Pansy para a carreira de pó sobre a mesa e de volta à Pansy. Ela não sabia o que fazer. Não havia como ajudar alguém que _não queria_ ser ajudado. Draco já não era mais uma pessoa, ele era apenas alguém que cheirava. Ponto final.

Pansy desistiu de gritar e tentou se acalmar. Respirou fundo e andou até Draco, levantando o queixo dele com as mãos, fazendo com ele a encarasse.

- Draco. Eu te amo. Eu quero te ajudar. Por favor, me deixa te ajudar.

- Eu não preciso de ajuda, Pansy. – ele disse, os dentes cerrados e a expressão tensa.

- Eu acho que você precisa. Blaise também pensa assim. Deixa a gente te ajudar. Vamos ligar para os seus pais, Draco. Eu telefono pra eles se você quiser...

- VOCÊ NÃO VAI FAZER ISSO! – ele gritou, distanciando-se dela com raiva e lançando um olhar furioso em direção à garota, - NÃO VAI!

- Draco, é o melhor pra você, eu só quero...

- Cala a boca, Pansy, CALA A BOCA! Vai embora daqui, sai! AGORA! Eu não quero mais te ver! E se você telefonar pros meus pais eu nunca mais vou olhar pra você!

- Draco, eu quero te ajudar! – ela pediu, quase implorando, as lágrimas escorrendo livres pelo seu rosto.

- Eu não PRECISO de ajuda! – ele disse, pegando o braço dela e a levando até a porta, que ele abriu para colocá-la para fora, - Se você falar com os meus pais, Pansy, eu nunca, _nunca_, vou te perdoar. Você vai me perder para sempre. – ele acrescentou baixo, antes de trancar a porta atrás dela.

Ela não sabia o que fazer. Chorando, ainda sozinha, vendo o homem da sua vida se despedaçar e morrer, lentamente, aos pouquinhos, e não poder ajudá-lo, porque iria perdê-lo.

Encontrou Blaise na porta de seu apartamento e foi somente com ele ao lado dela que ela conseguiu adormecer.

Perder o homem que amava ou deixá-lo morrer na sua frente.

Ela só precisava escolher a maneira menos dolorosa de não ter mais Draco.

* * *

_"Ninguém se salva sozinho."  
__Fiódor Dostoievski_

A ligação que recebeu, no meio da tarde, a voz acelerada de Draco, o tom quase de choro da sua voz, tudo isso mandou para Pansy sinais que ela não queria, _não podia,_ acreditar que eram reais.

Mas eles eram. Cada um deles.

- Pansy... – ele chamou, uma única vez no telefone, a voz contendo um apelo maior do que qualquer outro que ela já havia ouvido, - Eu não tenho mais dinheiro, meus pais não me mandaram nada. Eu preciso de dinheiro, Pansy, vem aqui... Eu... Eu não tenho mais comida. Eu... Eu preciso de você. – ele acrescentou num sussurro, e Pansy segurou as lágrimas que já estava quase derramando.

Respirou fundo antes de responder.

- Eu vou, Draco. Eu ainda tenho a chave. Espere meia hora, está bem?

- Você vai trazer dinheiro, Pansy? – a voz dele era um sussurro ansioso novamente, e Pansy sentiu as lágrimas dela voltarem a escorrer pelo rosto, incontroláveis.

- Eu já estou indo, Draco. – desligou o telefone e pegou as chaves do carro.

Não podia simplesmente observar enquanto ele se deteriorava, aos pedaços, à sua frente, e não fazer nada. O cheiro do apartamento lembrava a qualquer um que entrasse ali dentro que Draco já não saía dele há dias. Semanas, talvez.

- Draco? – ela chamou da sala, colocando a sacola com compras sobre a mesinha de centro e notando nos cantos, onde a madeira se encontrava com o vidro, os resíduos de pó branco por todo o perímetro do móvel, - Draco! – chamou mais alto e viu o loiro finalmente aparecer da cozinha.

A aparência dele era um desastre.

A camiseta que ele usava deveria ser a mesma, desde a última vez em que Pansy havia estado no apartamento dele. O rosto já emaciado, o corpo mais magro, ainda mais magro, do que quando o havia deixado uma semana antes. Os olhos vermelhos, o aspecto doentio de quem não dormia há muitas horas e não comia há muitas mais.

- Você trouxe? – sem cumprimentos, sem um olá, apenas os olhos se movendo, frenéticos, as mãos se retorcendo nervosas, a língua umedecendo incessantemente os lábios ressecados, enquanto ele se aproximava.

Pansy deu alguns passos, os olhos rasos de lágrimas mais uma vez, e abraçou o rapaz magro, doentio, mal cuidado, que um dia havia sido seu amigo de infância, seu namorado e seu amante. A pessoa que fazia seus dias brilharem mais durante os dias de escola, que gostava de perturbar os mais fortes para vê-los recuar porque ele tinha amigos maiores. O garoto que sorria de lado e era sarcástico. O garoto que gostava de ganhar, não de competir.

Enquanto seus braços faziam seu caminho em volta do seu pescoço, e ela enterrava sua cabeça na curva do pescoço dele, Draco não se moveu. Não se afastou, mas não a abraçou de volta. Os movimentos dele não pararam, ela podia senti-lo ficando mais nervoso, mais ansioso a cada segundo. Sem retribuir o seu abraço, sem sentir os braços dele, uma vez fortes, lhe enlaçarem pela cintura, beijando-a como costumava fazer.

Não era isso que encontrava, não encontrava nada, ele virara nada, ele já nem existia mais, o que existia era uma máquina de cheirar, uma criatura sem cor, sentimentos ou palavras, apenas ações e instintos.

- Você trouxe, Pansy? – ele perguntou, ainda sem retornar o abraço que ela dava. Pansy se afastou um pouco, não tirando os braços do pescoço dele, tentado encará-lo.

- O que, Draco? – ela indagou, com a voz suave.

- Dinheiro... – ele disse, desviando o olhar.

- Eu fiz melhor. – ela respondeu, com um sorriso crescendo em seus lábios, que ela viu sendo quase retribuído, - Eu trouxe o que você precisa. Está na sacola.

Ele se soltou dela, com uma ansiedade desumana e correu para a sacola sobre a mesa, jogando maçãs e potes de comida congelada no chão, fazendo as frutas rolarem pela sala.

Depois de alguns segundos verificando o fundo da sacola, ele virou para ela, um brilho quase insano no olhar.

- Aqui só tem comida.

- Você disse que não tinha mais comida, Draco. Se eu te desse dinheiro você ainda ia ter que sair e eu...

- Eu queria DINHEIRO, Pansy! Porra, é tão difícil assim de entender? Você tem dinheiro aí?

Ele começou a se aproximar dela, os lábios umedecidos pela língua a cada poucos segundos, mais uma vez.

- Tem, Pansy?

- Draco... Você disse que precisava de comida. Eu trouxe comida. Para que você precisa de dinheiro?

- PORQUE EU PRECISO! TEM OU NÃO, PANSY?

- POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO DIZ, DRACO, QUE É PÓ QUE VOCÊ QUER?

O grito dela pareceu surpreendê-lo, e Draco a encarou por alguns segundos.

- Se eu disser que é, você vai me dar?

- É ou não é, Draco?

- Talvez seja.

A garota o encarou mais uma vez. Doía vê-lo assim. A dor nos olhos dele, a dependência clara, a voz esganiçada pelo desejo por algo maior que ele, que o havia subjugado como nem na guerra ele havia estado. Cortava a alma dela perceber o quanto ele não era mais Draco, seu Draco. Ele havia se perdido.

Os olhos marejados novamente, Pansy o encarou. Fechou os olhos com força, não ia deixar que as lágrimas caíssem. Há momentos em que se tem que ser forte, para ajudar os outros. Ela não era, nunca fora, a mais altruísta dos mortais, mas por ele, _por Draco_, valeria a pena. Sabia que não seria fácil, sabia que seriam dias de tortura para os dois, mas tinha que fazer alguma coisa, _qualquer coisa_ para livrá-lo daquilo.

- No seu quarto. Vai no seu quarto, dentro do armário. – ela disse, a voz baixa.

Draco precipitou-se para lá, sem parar para pensar que não haveria dado tempo de ela ter entrado em seu quarto, mas a vontade de acreditar que ele teria o que seu corpo tanto queria havia o feito incoerente.

Assim que o loiro cruzou a porta e se dirigiu para o guarda-roupa, Pansy fechou a porta atrás dele e a trancou. Girou a chave rápido e afastou-se da porta, encarando-a fixamente, quase que com medo. Draco não demorou a perceber que estava trancado e começou a bater na porta, incessantemente.

- PANSY! PANSY, ABRE ISSO! PANSY!

A garota se afastou da porta e escorou-se na parede oposta, deixando-se escorregar contra ela, o olhar fixo na porta.

E assim os gritos começaram. De raiva, à princípio, altos, exigindo que ela o tirasse dali e abrisse a porta, pancadas surdas contra a madeira, para em seguida urros de frustração se seguirem, e Pansy podia ouvir móveis e objetos sendo jogados pelo quarto. Horas se passaram assim, e ela fingia não ouvir. Fechou os olhos com força e respirou fundo, havia passado por algo parecido, sabia que _doía_ ficar sem a droga, mas passava, sempre passava.

Draco ia passar por isso, e então eles seguiriam com as suas vidas, voltariam à faculdade e continuariam atordoando todos aqueles que não fossem como eles, como sempre haviam feito.

E então veio o silêncio. Um silêncio alto, reverberante, que fez Pansy se aproximar da porta novamente, apenas para descobrir se podia ouvir o som da respiração de Draco. Encostou o ouvido na porta e chamou baixinho.

- Draco?

- Pansy, abre a porta, por favor... – a voz dele mal era audível, e Pansy podia dizer com certeza que ele estava chorando, - Pansy, por favor... Eu só quero comida, abre só pra eu poder comer... Eu tenho sede, Pansy, eu preciso de água... Pansy, eu preciso ir ao banheiro, abre... Abre, abre, abre... Pansy, não faz isso comigo... Eu te amo, Pansy, abre...

Lágrimas silenciosas caíam pelo rosto da garota, enquanto ela o ouvia dizer uma desculpa em cima da outra, qualquer coisa para sair dali, palavras do vício e não dele.

- Draco, eu não posso... – ela disse baixinho, o ouvido ainda colado na porta, - É o melhor para você, por favor, não me pede isso, eu não posso...

- Pansy, eu juro que eu nunca mais encosto no pó, Pansy, só abre... Me deixa sair, por favor, abre... – ela podia ouvir as lágrimas dele, sabia que ele estava chorando e não queria nada mais no mundo do que abrir aquela maldita porta e abraçá-lo e dizer que tudo ia ficar bem, porque eles estavam _juntos_, mas não podia.

Pelo bem de Draco. Não podia.

- Não. Eu não posso, Draco.

O soco que se seguiu na porta, fez com que ela recuasse, assustada. Um chute se seguiu ao soco, e gritos faziam conjunto com o resto, um novo ataque de fúria, quando Draco percebera que ela não se comoveria com seus apelos. Gritos incoerentes, ameaças, pedidos, ordens e súplicas se misturavam na raiva e necessidade dele, enquanto Pansy se refugiava na cozinha, sentada no chão, as mãos sobre os ouvidos, para fingir que não escutava nada.

Se ignorasse os gritos, eles iriam embora. E depois dos gritos as crises passavam. E Draco estaria ali, de volta com ela. Draco, o verdadeiro Draco, não aquele viciado, controlado por algo que não era ele.

E então veio um novo silêncio. Assustada, Pansy se aproximou da porta mais uma vez. Conseguia escutar o respirar alto de Draco do outro lado da porta e então, sem nenhum aviso, o barulho de vidro se quebrando.

- Draco! DRACO! Draco, o que você está fazendo? DRACO! – ela perguntou, angustiada.

- AAAAAAAAHHHH! – foi o grito agoniado, de pura e simples dor.

- DRACO! – ela gritou de novo, antes de não ter resposta e abrir a porta do quarto.

O espelho do quarto dele estava em pedaços, no chão, e ele segurava um pedaço maior com uma mão, enquanto cortava o braço esquerdo, sendo que o direito já sangrava.

- Draco! – ela se aproximou dele, tirando o espelho da sua mão e vendo sangue tingir suas mãos, fundindo-se ao esmalte vermelho de suas unhas. – Por que você fez isso?! – ela perguntou, mas Draco já estava se desvencilhando dela, empurrando-a para o chão, fazendo com que caísse sobre os cacos do espelho, cortando também as suas mãos, enquanto ele saía do quarto.

Chegou à porta do apartamento e se viu sem chave.

- Me dá a chave, Pansy! – ele gritou, ainda da sala.

Lágrimas turvavam a visão da garota, enquanto ela trancava a porta do quarto, mais uma vez, segurando com ela a chave da única porta de saída do lugar.

Fitou incerta a porta do quarto mais alguns minutos, enquanto via o sangue parar de correr de suas mãos e ouvia os gritos de Draco e os chutes que ele dava na porta.

- Pansy! Eu nunca vou te perdoar por isso! Abre essa merda dessa porta e me dá a chave!

Não respondeu. Sentou-se no chão e tirou o celular do bolso.

Fez a única coisa que lhe pareceu coerente.

Pegou seu celular e, ainda chorando, telefonou para Paris.

- _Residência dos Malfoy._ – respondeu uma voz, com um forte sotaque francês.

- Eu gostaria de falar com Lucius Malfoy, por favor. É Pansy Parkinson.

* * *

**Londres, 10 anos mais tarde**

_"A liberdade não consiste só em seguir a sua própria vontade, mas às vezes também em fugir dela".  
__Kobo Abe_

Nada menos que comum, a festa de aniversário de casamento de seus pais estava como todas as outras festas em que havia estado desde sua infância. As mesmas pessoas arrogantes e pretensiosas, que competiam entre si para ver quem era o mais arrogante e mais pretensioso. Sorriu, de leve, ao levar a taça longa e fina de champagne francês aos lábios, e o homem ao seu lado notou seu divertimento.

- Divertindo-se na festa dos seus pais, mesmo depois de ter jurado que ia morrer de tédio, Pansy? – a mulher lhe deu um sorriso doce, o que fez o homem sorrir também.

- Blaise, meu amor, cale a boca. – o sorriso dele se alargou.

- Depois de três anos casado com você, Pansy, seus sorrisos continuam derretendo meu coração.

- E é só por isso que você _continua_ casado comigo. – ela riu junto com ele, enquanto ele, discretamente, a beijava.

Assim que se separaram, Pansy notou um brilho opaco, de loiro quase prateado, logo ao seu lado, de costas para ela. O mesmo perfume amadeirado que esteve impregnado em sua pele por tanto tempo e em seus sentidos para sempre.

- De volta a Londres, Malfoy? O que o trouxe à terra natal?

Pansy escutou a risada um tanto seca e sempre com um toque de sarcasmo ecoar pela sala e sentiu sua pele se arrepiar.

- Saudades do maravilhoso tempo londrino. – respondeu a voz que ela aprendera amar tanto, desde sempre.

- Draco! – exclamou Blaise, à sua frente, enlaçando a sua cintura e levando-a até o amigo, - Não sabia que já estava de volta! Eu não te vejo há _anos!_

Mas Draco não respondeu aos cumprimentos entusiásticos de Blaise. Os olhos cinzas dele estavam fixos nos olhos de Pansy, e ela lembrou a última vez que o havia visto, quase sem vida, quando Lucius pisara naquele apartamento imundo e levara seu amor embora do país, para ser tratado. Ela havia salvado a vida dele.

E destruído seu futuro juntos, em troca.

Ele sorriu, lenta e preguiçosamente, e Pansy viu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas com o gesto que ela retribuiu. Draco passou o braço, de leve, pelo braço dela, que já estava arrepiado antes mesmo do toque e, deliberadamente, a puxou para um abraço.

- Eu senti sua falta. – ele sussurrou.

- Eu também senti a sua.

Afastaram-se.

- Esta é Astoria. Minha esposa. – disse o loiro, um tanto constrangido, enquanto uma mulher também loira acenava discretamente um cumprimento, - Astoria, Blaise Zabini e Pansy Parkinson, meus...

- Pansy Parkinson _Zabini_, Draco. – disse Blaise, com um sorriso ainda vitorioso, mesmo sabendo exatamente o que sua esposa sentia naquele instante, apenas de ver o homem à sua frente. – Há três anos já.

- Alguns homens têm sorte. – disse Draco, à guisa de felicitação.

- Alguns escolhem _não_ tê-la.

Draco assentiu com a cabeça e Blaise convidou Pansy para dançar. Ela aceitou e foi, sabendo que jamais teria uma chance com Draco novamente, que havia perdido o amor dele, e até mesmo a sua simples companhia, por tê-lo salvado.

E mesmo sabendo tudo o que perdeu, ela sabia que faria tudo de novo.

Porque fora _por Draco._

**fim

* * *

**

_N.A: Agradecimentos: guta pela betagem, Cah pela capa divina e Buh Black por me aturar escrevendo. E também à Lally e Liv por terem feito esses challs lindos!_

_;D_

Agora, sejam amores e 

**R E V I E W !**


End file.
